scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psychicken17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Psychicken17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maxwell the scribblenaut (Talk) 14:24, October 31, 2010 Some one answer me: Should we start making articles for adjectives? My answer is- Yes. We should, but I need your help with something else. I've gotten the sprites for every single thing in the game, seriously. Everything. I can give you a link to the site, but main thing is I got all these sprites, the game guide, and Super Scribblenauts. We could make this a reason to be the main SS wiki. Wanna help out? Mafia Mettaur 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Objects I cant delete that page because no words were ever added to it. For some reason, deleting a category doesnt make all the pages of that category removed of that category. Example: Megatron1 deleted a category. But, as you can see, its link is still Here i dont want to do this wiki anymore. here. you be the baracrat and administrator. Maxwell the scribblenaut 18:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks for the info, i'll keep that in mind and change the rows in the template you were talking about, though I can hardly understand the use of Use and Uses. Are there any active users in this wiki? Cause I usually see you edit and some of the words I search didn't really appeared even if this wiki has like 900+ articles. Drakez 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The template in Priest looks good so i'll use the template like that style. Sure, I'll accept adminship to rub off vandalisme and such. I've got one question for editing with DS: Since Scribblenauts is a NDS game, do you know how to get a picture from the DS (like this) to the computer? Drakez 17:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the adminship! And the emulator thingamagig is awesome. Drakez 08:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious I have Super Scribblenauts, do you? Re: Emotions I actually don't know, but when you question that, I question that on Google, and then...now i know..yeah, but not Hypercam thingamagig. A bit weird. I use a website called gifninja.com, its an online .gif making tool. You just choose any of the pictures you want to make as an animated gif and set up the speed and...you get the animated gif. 'Save image as...' on the animated gif. I tried on some websites and they upload automatically without telling. Drakez 15:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About ur user blog.. Though I understand ur kinda bored but....LOLOLOL. It was kinda fun for me to read, and I also thought of doing this. You making this public? Anyways, you either edit to make it look fake (by putting something..) or delete it before there are some people who accidentally believed it. You know this game is 10+ (i'm not saying them stupid). Re: Emulator Yes, I own an emulator as I have said previously. I got it from http://www.ndsemulator.com/ and I use no$gba since it is said to be the best. ''I usually use it for Wiki use mostly, as I can't save the game and some errors. ''Nintendo DS Emulator TOP 5 - rated by compatibility with commercial nds roms: #NO$GBA (the best) #DeSmuME #DS iDeaS #DualiS DS #DSemu (F4) I've got a lot of Super Scribblenauts roms. Unfortunately, all of them didn't work in no$gba, r4 and r4i. It has intro loop. You got any websites that have pure Super Scribblenauts and works in all systems and emulators? Drakez 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ZOMFG..IT WORKED..THX Drakez 16:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan People=maker 2's response to Psychicken17's answers Hello Psychicken17, and thanks for answering my questions. THANK YOU! So what you are saying is that I can add words with adjectives, but you guys don't know how to add them to this wiki because you don't know how add pictures of them? Okay, I've got that one down! I also got the "how to" thing down as well, along with discoveries. Oh, and by cheats, I meant IN GAME. Okay, back to images. Can you use pictures you already have on your computer? Thanks for letting me know about the signature button. Oh, and thanks for letting me know what that cat thing was. From, Fan People=maker 2 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC). Re:Super Scribblenauts levels Thanks for the message. A name to clarify Super Scribblenaut levels? Hmmm..SS1-1 can make a confusion out of S1-1, one of Super Scribblenauts special levels. SSN would be too long. That can lead a disaster. Maybe just stick with the plain one or if you have any suggestive ideas. If not, maybe I'll put the level categories in the home page so readers will distinguish between Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts levels and understand this wiki before reading the levels forward. PS: Yes although I don't play it. Don't ask me about the main characters or whatever cause I don't know. RE: Pictures Thanks for informing me about that program. :) Ufortunately, my parents wont let me download it. I think I'll just stick to using my camera... Response I am not trying to be rude, but that is the template I have been using. I have, however, forgotten to put in some of the extra info. Is that what you were referring to? Joshduman 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Reply Thanks! Sorry for any issues I may have caused. Another Message I get what you were saying now! I can do that, no problem. Joshduman 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Little Help? I am trying to create a page 'Dracula' that will redirect to vampire, but it will not show anything when I try to edit it. Little help? Dracula Yeah, it's in super, but not in the first. I tried for myself to see. Not sure why. It came up as a white screen. Protected maybe? IDK You must have done something. Dracula now works as it was planned. I haven't gotten since then. I will let you know if I get it again. Redirects Redirects should not be in categories, correct? Catergories I have been cleaning up the catergories and want to let you know/ask of a couple of things. *I figured out that in order to delete a catergory you have to delete the catergory from all of the pages. *Should we have a catergory for stuff? Seems like random stuff to me. Joshduman 02:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Synonyms deleted. I deleted Abraham Lincoln (Category) assuming that was okay. Can we delete usefull? It isn't useful, nor is it spelled right. Same with NCP and NCP's? They are the same and the wrong acronym -.- Internet meme is done. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse =Do we need this? Is the catergory Animal deletable? We have animals... Thanks! Just was asking because I didn't want to mess up. Who ever put everything in the object catergory seems like a jerk. List of Words Do you ever have any dificulty opening it? I have seen the page one time, but have tried too many to count. Oh my goodness. There is a spamfilter blocking about every other edit I am trying to do. It may be deleting junk on a page, but they consider it spam... Couple of things First- The white page thing that we had issues with? It's happening like crazy to me now. Second- Love the new picture and projects. Lol Nintendo Alliance Have you seen that on Maxwell's page? It might be a good thing for us to join, assuming the offer is still good. Maxwell We had an anon put some info on the maxwell page under trivia about a secret level. Wanted to see if you thought it was true. I think its doubtful. Joshduman 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Another Couple Things *If you get a table for the merits page, I'll fill the info and pics. *Lucky two-thousandth edit -.- Joshduman 20:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Was looking around and...is this you? I always thought it was psy-chicken, not psychic-ken. Joshduman 02:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Have a couple merits not used in the games. Any use? This one is a red jolly roger>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>^^^^^ Trolls Thanks for the message. I was on vacation over the weekend so thats why I wasn't on. The IP's are different, so they might just be a coincidence. List of wikis I am going to add our name to the wiki of gaming wikis, assuming its okay. It's the gaming drop down list on the top. Added. We are under a list for casual gaming games. Wasn't many options, so I thought casual fit best.Joshduman 21:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ripping my hair out What is this? Looked all over, couldn't find anything. Found some good words, I'll be putting them up tomorrow. Night. Joshduman 03:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Noticed you took aardwolf out of the creatures category. Should I not be putting animals in there? Didn't really think about I guess -.- The creatures category is a little different. It includes the mythical creatures, such as Hydra and the amphisbaena. Template Had to comment on it. That was a very creative set up. Adjectives Here is a link to them. http://www.mediafire.com/?9w1m5adeh7sa43m hi. do you think they should put a gender select in super scribblenauts? Object Template... Yes sir... Alupe99a 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wandering, how do you make the special icon show on the top of the web browser? MUMMEYDUDE327 http://i.imgur.com/dez9w.png Thanks Dude! -MUMMEYDUDE327 Hey, shouldn't we stick to a capitalization convention on page names? It seems like the list of words capitalizes every word (e.g. Police Car), but there are already a lot of pages like this: Police car. Csabo 17:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you crete this wiki??? Help Do you know how to add new categories? hey how do I change my avatar to something coolerJayrules 13:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) TWO THINGS 1.Cave Story is your picture? 2.We should use the words catagory for words that need to find a home (official catagory) and random things. Max Hey, I don't know if you saw, but he changed the featured article. Don't think he really got any opinions beforehand though.Joshduman 04:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Object Catergory It's gone. O.O So many used to be in there. Joshduman 04:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hey man i just wanted to thank you for reading my scribbelnauts fanon blog BTW if you read part 6 what new weapon do you think the enemies got and what Experiment M is let me know in the comment section below the blog New Templates Hello. I've created two new templates, one for articles without images, and one for images that should be replaced with better ones. They ressemble the stub template. You can see one for articles here and the one for images here. If you like them, could I start using them? Reversinator 17:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, basically. Images like this one and this one. Reversinator 20:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a question with the image replace template; should it go on the articles that have the bad image, or should it go on the image itself? Reversinator 17:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear about the wiki i made did you check it out also i finally finished part 6 Zackerolowiki 03:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey. I've been wondering where you've been getting the images for articles. Did you, or someone else, rip the sprites from the game? Also, on an unrelated note, on most wikis, the subjects of the article is written in bold, though most of the articles here don't follow that rule. Should they be in bold or no? Reversinator 22:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cam's amazing awards of EPIC AWESOMNESS!!! you jest earned a picture award for having weirdest photo!!!!???!?!?!?!?! ??!... Congratulation! Admin Hello. I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should ask now or later, since I've only been here two weeks, but I just want to get this off my chest. Do you think that I could become one of the sysops on this wiki? I believe I meet the requirements, including being fully active, no past history of vandalism, over 500 mainspace edits, and knowledge with WikiText, and I also have experience as an admin on the DI wiki. If you think that I don't deserve it, that's fine, I just wanted to say what's been on my mind. Reversinator 02:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. Also, how come you don't use your signature when you have one? Reversinator 02:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Test Will it work? User: Psychicken17/signature 02:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, I've noticed that all three of your signature pages link to the Papaton Fan Wiki (Proof), but I don't see an actual link to it. You know how to remove the link? Reversinator 23:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC)